We Could Be The One
by xtheunforgotten
Summary: Bella Swan is forced to live with her dad Charlie at Forks, Washington not knowing that She would meet the love of her life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Love is the emblem of eternity: it confounds all notion of time: effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end. "_**

**_-Germaine De Stael_**

* * *

**I didn't know I would fall for a guy like him. Edward Cullen, the school M.V.P. I thought he was like the others but each and everyday ****I found out more about him which made me think that I was honestly drawn to him but I completely tried forgetting that but deliberately falling for him each and every day as I see him seemed intense, to my actual behavior I never liked a guy that much, that I couldn't live a day without thinking of him and how I naturally want to tell him how I really felt but there seemed no chance for that to ever happen.**

* * *

**I know this prologue kinds sound of boring but tell me If you like it.**

**I promise you guys to make this story interesting. I'll try my best.**

**RnR**

**Thanks =D**

**-xtheunforgotten**


	2. Goodbyes & Greetings

**_Enjoy Reading My First Chapter =D_**

****

Disclaimer : I do not own any Twilight characters in this story.

* * *

******Chapter 1. Goodbyes & Greetings.**

**_"Heat cannot be separated from fire, or beauty from The Eternal."_**

**_-Dante _**

* * *

"Mom! Moving to Forks is utterly repulsive! That's gonna be torture,you know I hate the rain!" I whined.

"Bella! get inside the airport and don't act like a baby,besides Phil and I have to pack for our trip to Jacksonville too." Renee replied.

"Fine! But I'm really gonna miss you,and Phil too,I guess." I dragged my luggage and headed for the door but before I could actually reach the entrance someone hugged me so tight I wasn't able to breathe.

"Need..Air..Let..Go" I gasped for air.

"Now Bella take care, don't worry too much about Charlie but you already know he doesn't cook properly so you might as well cook for the both of you, I'm gonna miss you Bells! Don't forget!" Renee's teardrops suddenly fell on my shoulders.

"Right, now I'm gonna go before I start crying too, Bye mom! Bye Phil! Take care!" I turned around and headed for the entrance.

The flight is absolutely boring yet annoying at the same time,my seat mate wouldn't stop snoring, it annoyed me so I went and complain to the stewardess.

"Excuse me, but I can't help but notice that one chair is free,can I at least change my seat and perhaps don't let anyone sit near to that man." I complained.

"Sure,Sure" the stewardess replied

"Thank you"

I hurried and took my bag before anything worse can happen so I sat next to that delightful and pretty looking pixie-like girl who had black spiky hair.

"Hey,you mind if I sit here?" I asked

"No no!" she replied with a cute petite voice.

"I'm Bella Swan" I sat down next to her and kept my bag on the floor.

"I'm Alice Cullen!" she introduced herself delightfully.

As soon as I changed my seats my flight got better, I got to know Alice more and its like were gonna even go to the same school,she said she just traveled to Phoenix to get some accessories and I found out that Alice was a total fashion lover, which is definitely the opposite of me.

"Please fasten your seat belt, the plane is landing in about 20 seconds"

I checked on my stuff and saw that it was all in place so I calmed down.

As soon as we reached Forks Alice needed to get home because she said she just sneaked out of the house, Never knew a delightful petite girl could be like that, Never judge a person by the outside looks. Alice and I both exchanged kisses on the cheeks and hugs, as soon as she went I sat down and waited for Charlie and eventually I fell asleep.

"Bella!" someone screamed which startled me that I fell on the ground,good to know that everyone was actually busy that they didn't see me fall.

"Char-Dad!" I greeted him with a big smile on my face and we exchanged hugs and immediately went to his car.

There was an awkward silence in the car until Charlie began talking.

"Your hair is longer" he said,still paying attention to the road

I wanted to laugh so hard! Is that all he can think of? I thought to myself.

"I'm seventeen dad." I chuckled which I bet he didn't hear because he was too busy driving.

"Remember when you told me not to buy you a car? well I did but its not a car, Its a truck!" He was looking at me but he suddenly looked back on the road again.

"I knew it dad! That's why you kept looking on the road! I told you I wanted to buy a car with my own money! You and mom make me feel like I'm a child." I whined.

"But Bells its not a car, specifically saying its a truck, I bought it from my friend Billy Black" he sounded serious so I stopped my idiocy.

After that small talk, we stopped talking and I just kept staring at the window and noticed that Charlie already pulled up and that we're at home already, but before I opened my door, something caught my attention it was an old red truck which I really wanted! So I ran to Charlie and said.

"Dad! I want that truck!" I squealed like a little girl.

"That's the truck I bought you Bells." he laughed.

"Oh my gosh dad! Its awesome! I love it! thanks!" I hugged him.

"Bells,don't worry that's a home coming gift, no payments. By the way just a quick reminder that tomorrow's your school. so better get sleeping because its late." he entered the house and I followed him.

Its mostly like everything changed, there's a new Plasma TV on the living room there's a new white couch and the walls look newly painted and even the stairs. I checked the Kitchen which changed a lot too, the walls are brightly painted the cupboards look new, the furniture's are better . Charlie must have spent a lot, so I would like the place and never go back to Renee. Silly old man. I headed upstairs and saw that It really seemed different, my room on the outside was white and Charlies is brown. there was no more bathroom and that its just a hall and one small guest room at the end, I entered my room and I really loved it, blue walls white bed with a shade of blue. green pillows and yellow blanket. white carpet that filled the room, a glass computer table which looked fantastic with the apple laptop Charlie wanted to send me as a gift when I turned twelve but never got there. a light blue side table with a white alarm clock and a glass wall lamp which produced white light at night, I guess Charlie knows I read, a book shelf near the computer table a stack of CD's and a mini stereo for me to listen to. A white huge closet that would be such a waste because I have really less clothes. A bathroom. A bathroom?! I was shocked to see that there's a bathroom inside this room now. I went inside and saw it had a bath tub and that it is so clean. and there's a rocking chair on the corner of my room.

"Nice huh?" he asked me.

"dad, Its too..Elegant, you know I don't need all this but thanks and it is nice." I said while unpacking my things.

"Sorry Bells but I just wanna show you that Forks is your home." he walked out of the room.

"I know dad. and I guess I'll be finding that out soon" I shouted, that I know he heard.

As soon as I finished everything I lied down in my bed which made me feel comfortable because everything was soft. I just closed my eyes and before I knew it I already drifted myself to sleep.

The sound of the alarm woke me up, I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready. as soon as I finished dressing up in my casual jeans and t-shirt look, I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning. I laughed at my ignorance and decided its good so I can check the school website.

I turned on my laptop and checked my mail, I had about 50 mails, from people from La-Push and from the police station welcoming me to Forks, the place where My dad's good friend lives. Billy Black. after that I opened my messenger and checked that I also had 50 friend requests and I accepted them all because all of them were Charlies friends and then my phone started vibrating, I took it out from my pocket and answered an unknown call.

"Hello? Who's this?" I asked.

"Its Alice silly! Remember we exchanged numbers?" Oh yeah, we did.

"So why did you call?"

"Just wanted to tell you I'll be seeing you at school!" she squealed with excitement

"Yeah, see you soon then. Bye." I hanged up.

So I continued with my computer stuff. and searched for Forks High School which actually lead me to the real website. as I reviewed the site something caught my eye. It says Students. so I clicked on it and saw a bunch of popular students. but this was in the early 60's. that means they haven't been updated it since then. Silly them. as I looked at the clock I saw that it was already 6:00 so i turned off my laptop and pulled my backpack and went down stairs to get an apple and headed to my truck and saw that Charlie was already gone.

I was driving slow so I reached school almost 7:30. I parked near a Sliver Volvo hoping that I didn't scratch it or else I might have to pay. I headed to the reception to get my schedule hoping to get it as fast as I could so that I wouldn't be late for class and an introduction wouldn't happen but unfortunately there was a queue. I waited at least 20 minutes to get my schedule which left me about 10 minutes to get to class. As soon as I looked at my schedule I saw that I had English first so I ran as fast as I could to the my English class and finally made it there in time and for the record without tripping. As I entered the classroom I saw Alice smiling at me pointing to the chair beside her, so I just sat there. the English teacher Mr. Mason didn't give us much work, I guess since its the first day of school, He just gave us books which is The Pride and Prejudice, I already read that book so this would be easy for me.

The Bell rang and I went to my next class which was Government with Mr. Jefferson, I was in a bad mood at that class because I didn't have Alice with me. so I just listened to the teacher as always and when the bell rang I headed to my Trigonometry class and eventually I know I have it with Alice since we showed each other our school schedule. Great. I sat next to Alice and listened to the whole thing Mr. Varner said with not much interest to the lesson. My next class was also with Alice! I love her, the more we hang out the more we get to know each other, she even invited me to sit with her friends for lunch, So the next class is Spanish with Alice again, the day was so fast I can't believe its almost over. Spanish was really easy because its like their starting from the introductions again. and finally the bell rang.

Alice dragged me to the cafeteria and lead me to their table.

"Emmett this is Bella,Bella this is my bigger brother Emmett." She introduced us while motioning her hands to make me understand better, I guess.

I showed the signs of shaking hands but Emmett didn't shake my hands so I just kept it back in place but its rather odd that he hugged me. I was running out of oxygen and I bet he could feel it so he pulled back. I laughed and so did everyone. Emmett is huge but he was good looking too. he had green eyes and brown curly hair, green eyes like Alice and kind of like translucent skin too.

"Bella this is Rosalie Hale,Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie this is Bella" I placed my hand out for her to shake and she did. Rosalie is beautiful, More beautiful than Alice I mean Alice is beautiful in a petite pixie-like way but Rosalie was beautiful in the Elegant blonde kind of way.

"And he's Jasper Hale my handsome boyfriend. Jasper meet Bella." Jasper just gave me a grin and we shook hands. Jasper had blonde hair he was tall but not that big like Emmett and he seemed nice. He's good looking too.

"Bella Sit down" Alice proclaimed as I sat down.

"Hey guys, where the hell is Edward?" she asked.

"Guys, Who's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"He's my bigger brother,actually the middle in the family." she replied.

"M.V.P of the school." Rosalie added.

"Girl's Obsession" Jasper added to.

"And Probably the most loved guy in the school" Emmett added.

I laughed. "As if he's that good looking!"

Everyone stared at me so I stopped.

I heard Alice shout something. I was too busy having fun with the others that I didn't get to hear what she said.

"Oh Bella! Meet Edward." She shouted which got me out of my happiness and lead me to seriousness.

I turned around and to see just an absolute Angel or Greek god you would say standing in front of me. I was mesmerized and speechless.

"Bella, Bella,Bella! Stop daydreaming!" Alice shouted,which made everyone laugh and made me blush crimson red.

"I'm Bbb-ee-ll-llaa I'm Bella." I was so stupid, I stuttered.

* * *

**This is my first story guys, reviews are appreciated so that I will know if you like my story, is my English alright? Or is it unbearable? Haha.**

**RnR.**

**Thanks =D**


	3. Falling for You

**_So here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy reading this part. I switched it to Edward's P.O.V. Since I think you guys should know how he really feels for Bella. BTW. I'll be changing it in each chapter, I guess. But If you don't like it feel free to tell me. I just need to change it for you guys to understand better of how they act in life and what's happening around them when they're not around each other and their feelings and thoughts. Haha. So go on Enjoy reading =D_**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any Twilight characters used in this story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Falling for You.

**_"Within you I lose myself Without you I find myself Wanting to be lost again."_**

**_-Unknown_**

* * *

**EPOV.**

Calculus was boring and at the same time annoying. Tanya kept bothering me and talking about clothes and how she was into me which totally made my day awful that lead me to dissing my second class Government since we had basketball meeting, I couldn't miss out, next thing I knew it was English I couldn't even leave the class without getting noticed. Damn. Next was gym and totally made my day worse, No one ever stopped following me they even forced themselves inside the shower room I mean what is that?! I was so happy that it was lunch but it still went on, they look at me like a Greek god or something which was absolutely absurd. I entered the cafeteria and a bunch of girls started forming a circle around me, I'm glad Alice called out, I love her as my sister since most of the girls are kind of scared of her because when she stares at you when she's mad and serious, you don't wanna know. Those girl immediately left me and went back to their gang or what so ever and so I headed to mine too.

"Whats up?" I winked.

"Oh Bella! Meet Edward." She shouted.

When the girl turned around I couldn't help myself from liking her, I'm a boy what do you expect? I was drawn out to her chocolate eyes, her brunette hair which was absolutely stunning and her perfect lips which looked so kissable, her pale skin, her slender body.

"Bella,Bella,Bella!!" Alice lost my concentration on the girl as she finally spoke.

"I'm Bb-ee-ll-llaa I'm Bella" I didn't care whether she stuttered, I only focused on her voice, the sound of bells ringing..

"I'm Eee-ddd-waaa-rrrd" I teased her. What the hell was that?! I wanted to laugh at myself but kept the thoughts to myself.

"Are you alright Bella?" I heard Alice asked.

"I'm fine I just thought I saw a devil" She looked back at me menacingly, she might have thought I was teasing her but I wasn't. I was really stuttering.

Okay. Maybe she didn't like me, I was tensed so all that came out of my mouth was stupid stuff. I'm an idiot. Idiot!

"Are you talking about me?!" I was fuming with rage because of Emmett, laughing at me with humiliation.

"Why do you think its you?" She answered back.

I just didn't mind what she said and just walked away and murmured "Loser" that wasn't for Bella,that was for Emmett for acting like a stupid kid laughing at me when I was talking to Bella.

"Why Edward! That's no way to talk to my friend!" Alice shouted which made me freeze.

"Whatever" I walked away. What the hell did she think I said? I was only looking like that because of Emmett. He's gonna pay later.

I walked out of the cafeteria and then the ringing bell startled me, so I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Biology with Mr. Banner, I knew where I was going since I always see him go to that class so it made me really early in class, which was a bad idea since I kept thinking of Bella then some annoying person threw a paper at my head. I turned my head only to find out it was Tanya, again.

"What do you want?!" I whispered angrily.

"You!" she chuckled.

"Tanya, I'm not joking around with you so stop annoying me." I turned to see Bella beside me.

I was so tensed, I didn't know what to do. Calm down Edward, Calm down. Until a paper was thrown in front of me. I opened it with anger and saw Tanya's handwriting.

_I'll stop annoying you,If you annoy the girl beside you,_

_don't think I'm joking because I'll even tell the whole school we're engaged_

_I love you._

_-Tanya_

I was so angry but I couldn't do anything right now she was sitting right behind, so I just did what she told me, I kept annoying Bella. I really regret this because Bella looked so mad and she'll be hating me more.

Finally the bell rang, I was so happy that finally that stupid act was done. I skipped last period, Spanish since I knew I would be with Tanya again and so I could also ease up a little bit, so I headed for the gym but unfortunately Bella was there. Damn, I didn't want her to see me so I went out of the gym and saw Alice looking at me like she wanted to eat me.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Why are you stalking Bella?" she had an angry look on her face and she looked really serious.

"I'm not, I just wanted to diss Spanish class because Tanya would be there and I wanted to ease up a little bit" I told her the truth.

She pulled me outside of the building and we were now at the school parking lot.

"What were you doing then? Annoying Bella in Biology class?! Didn't you see her face, she looked so angry!" She looked really concerned, I bet Alice really wants to be good friends with Bella.

"Tanya forced me." I showed her the note.

"Edward Cullen!" she started laughing which eventually made me a little angry.

"What? I couldn't hurt a girl. I'm not gay" I told her.

"Don't forget the attitude you showed at lunch!" She shouted, shoving the paper back at me.

"Ouch, I'm right in front of you Alice, you don't need to shout, about that, Emmett! That's his fault, he was laughing at me behind Bella's back which totally pissed me off."I proclaimed.

"Sorry, Oh." She suddenly had a smug on her face.

"What?" I asked, totally curious of what she's thinking.

"You like Bella." She teased.

"No, I don't." I immediately answered her.

"Its obvious Edward, your blushing." She teased again.

"No! I am definitely not!" I shouted.

"Its also obvious that Bella likes you, physically that is." She half smiled.

"Liar! Bella's different that's why I like her even thought we just met." I smiled to my thought.

"See! You do like her!" Alice squealed.

"Maybe I do, but don't bring it to the love part yet because I don't love her..yet" I admitted.

"Fine, but I have a feeling that you two will be together someday." She grinned.

Alice was also weird at so many things, she can predict some things that _actually_ happens.

"Yeah, right, Wait! Why aren't you at your class?" I asked her.

"Because my dear brother I am in the Nurses office." She winked.

"Very funny Alice." I laughed. Then the bell suddenly rang and everyone was obviously running to the school parking lot.

"Edward is finally in love!!" She looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"little pixie devil!" I laughed.

"I'm not a devil! I'm an angel sent to guide you through love." She walked away.

"Ha! I can guide my way alone." I shouted which I wish she heard since she wants to interfere with my love life.

Then there goes the bunch of girls headed my way, but before they could reach me I ran to my Volvo and saw an old truck parked beside it then I saw Bella heading to that truck so that must be hers, she looked in my direction but didn't seem to notice me. She _hated_ me. She did.

Maybe Bella thinks I'm the school M.V.P and I'm so cool and I pick my own people to hang with, but that's the difference with me. I'm different. I don't need any attention but I like it. She may think I have had so many girlfriends already but what she doesn't know is she's the first girl I felt very deeply about, She's so unique in many ways even though I haven't talk to her yet or hang with her, I can see that, through her eyes.

The road was clear so I made it home in a blur.

"I'm home!" I shouted. I headed to the kitchen and kissed my mom, Esme on the cheeks and lied down on the sofa at the living room and closed my eyes.

"Edward, why don't you change first." I heard my mom walking closer to me.

"Mom, your disturbing my thoughts." I chuckled and sat down so that she could sit beside me, as she did.

"What are you thinking of or I suppose Who are you thing of?" she laughed.

"I just met a girl at school but I acted really bad in front of her and now I know she hates me." I frowned.

"Ed-" My mom was cut off by a scream

"I'm home!" Alice screamed.

"Oops did I disturb a mother and son bonding time?" she laughed while hugging our mom.

"I'm home too!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled and stood up and walked to the direction where Emmett was heading.

"Move over Edward" He muttered.

"I wont you big ugly grizzly bear." I was gonna annoy him so that he would realize what he did at school.

"Why, what did you just call me?!" he shouted looking really angry.

"I said your a big ugly grizzly bear who is hated by his own girlfriend." I teased.

"What do you mean?! Rosalie?!" He always looked so mad when I mention his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah, she thinks your too BIG for her." I teased.

"Why you little!" He wanted to punch me but then I ran to the kitchen where I saw mom headed a while ago.

"Mom! Emmett wants to punch me!" I acted like a little baby, so that my mom would do something bad to Emmett or something like that.

"Emmett!"She screamed.

Emmett entered the room acting dull and pale as if he was a good actor "What mom?"

"You wanted to punch Edward?" she asked angrily.

"No! He's lying" He shouted.

"Your grounded Emmett. No baseball. No Rosalie. No phone. No T.V. No nothing."

"Till when?" his voice was dull.

"Until Edward thinks its time to stop grounding you, Isn't that right Edward?" she asked me.

"Right. Thanks mom" I hugged and kissed her in her cheeks and walked out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"BINGO!" I shouted dancing around like and idiot but it was fun.

"You jerk." Emmett shouted.

"Not gonna work Emmett." I laughed as he was pleading with the well known puppy dog eyes.

"Momma's Boy!" He shouted.

I'm not actually a momma's boy it's just that whenever Emmett pisses me off that I get so mad I wanna get back at him, that I do something that he will regret pissing me off and I go to our mom since she listens to me all the time.

I just ignored what he said and headed up stairs to my bedroom hoping to dream endlessly of Bella when I fall asleep.

* * *

**Fast update right? Haha. I've been thinking of what will happen and writing them so I guess I'll update again soon.**

**I might not be updating for a while because we're changing houses and plus I have exams.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it, since your reviews really matter.**

**- xtheunforgotten.**


End file.
